No hay miedos
by Drik E. Zero
Summary: Hay veces que soñar es lo mejor que se puede hacer y otras en las que la realidad es mucho mejor. Kirugon/Shounen-ai


**No hay miedos.**

Tenía miedo... Mucho miedo de despertar.

El mundo del sueño era mucho más brillante que el real. Siempre sería así.

Los días con mi familia no eran los mejores y lo único que podía esperar era que algún día terminara... que alguna vez fuera libre. Esperaba con cada fibra de mi existencia el día en que podría sentir el ardor del sol calentando mi piel todo el tiempo. Eso tardaría, sin embargo.

Mis ojos siempre estaban cerrados en la noche, contando el tiempo de mi encarcelamiento. Y entonces ocurrió.

Un niño de cabellos oscuros llego a mi mente, no sabía por qué pero él era agradable, salpicaba luz por donde quiera que caminara, sonreía como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Nunca había visto a nadie sonreír como él lo hacía. La gente que mataba nunca sonreía, sólo eran lágrimas amargas... y soy una persona horrible.

Pero él no parecía saberlo, no parecía temerme. Se acercaba a mí.

El pánico me hizo su presa en poco tiempo... El miedo de tocarlo y que se desvaneciera en mis dedos fríos, pero no me alejé... Porque yo no soy un cobarde (la mayoría del tiempo). Sólo era un sueño, no tenía que tener miedo, todo iba a irse una vez que me levantara y comenzara mi sanguinaria rutina. Y entonces, sólo entonces todo esto podría ser cuestionable y tonto, y terminaría llorando en secreto porque todo fue un sueño. Al final todo lo bueno en mi vida era un sueño y yo no podía hacer nada que lo revirtiera. Era el modo de vida que me tocaba, aunque era injusto, no podía hacer nada más que perder.

El niño se puso de cuclillas junto a mí, y comenzó a sonreír suavemente.

Yo tenía ganas de decirle que yo era un asesino, alguien de sangre fría... pero no puede.

Nada salía de mi boca y tampoco de la suya, pero estar así era suficiente. Yo estaba feliz sin ninguna razón, absurdo y real.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran los latidos de su corazón y el mío juntos en una melodía relajante. Era como si me mostrará mi corazón era tan puro como el de él. Pero yo sabía que eso era mentira, sin embargo, él se negaba a creer en eso, yo lo sabía por la forma en que toco mi pecho.

El sonido que producían juntos era lo más bello que hubiera escuchado, lo fue hasta que habló y entonces supe que ese era el sonido más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida.

Sólo fueron tres simples palabras que sirvieron para hacerme olvidar lo oscura que mi vida era y yo sabía que eran mentira y aún así traté de creerlas, de pensar que eran verdad.

Las lágrimas calientes salieron sin ningún problema y por primera vez no me odie por eso. Porque yo no podía llorar frente a nadie, aún cuando me azotaban y golpeaban durante días... Porque llorar era para débiles, según mi familia.

Él no iba a juzgarme por llorar.

Descansó sus manos a los costados de mi cara húmeda y me besó... Suave y tranquilo, obligándome a olvidar mi dolor, a olvidar todo excepto a él y a mí. Eran suaves junto a los míos, calientes. Mi vientre hacía extrañas cosquillas, mi cuerpo era tibio y mi manos blandas alrededor de su cuello. Sus brazos reconfortantes en mi cintura y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Cuando desperté la sensación en mis labios seguía vigente, fue un sueño. De nuevo.

Pero yo no quería llorar, yo estaba contento, más que nuca. Lo quería ver de nuevo alguna vez, y sé que lo haría porque yo puedo soñar en las noches.

Ese mismo día, le vi de nuevo. Esta vez en mi jardín.

Él estaba riendo como anoche.

Lo pude soñar de nuevo.

Y estaba contento por eso.

Me miró con curiosidad y me sonrió.

Caminó hacia a mí, y me toco con sus dedos. Como si comprobara que yo existía.

_"Entonces sí eres real_" Me dijo con alivio. Me tensé, de pronto yo no recordaba haber dormido. En ese momento entendí que está vez no era un sueño, que ahora era real... También entendí que el compartió el sueño conmigo esa noche. Nunca había sido un sueño (técnicamente).

De nuevo lloré y él de nuevo me besó. Sin miedo de que desapareciera todo en la mañana, yo podía abrir los ojos sin temor, porque era real. La felicidad no estaba sólo en el mundo de los sueños al final.

* * *

_Debo admitir que llore un poco escribiendo esto… Sigo sin entender muy bien por qué. _

_Esto era un reto (aunque no lo parezca), porque yo no quería usar nombres en este fic, quería dar entender quién era quién de acuerdo a su personalidad y estoy satisfecho con el resultado. _

_Esto me hace feliz y triste al mismo tiempo._

_**-Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
